


This Could Be The End Of Everything

by lady_mordred_whochester_holmes



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mordred_whochester_holmes/pseuds/lady_mordred_whochester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meagan has just turned 15 but she doesn't get to enjoy it for long before she is taken by three Americans to flat in London and a big blue box, claiming that she has the key to find Moriarty. She remembers reading about him in the papers, wasn't he dead? Apparantly not...<br/>Meagan cant help but be entranced by the strange group of men, so when they say she needs to stay with them for a while she has two options. One clever option: to turn and walk out the door, or the stupid option: stay. Meagan has always been smart but today, she chose to be stupid.</p><p>(Sorry for the rubbish summary (: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick a Pie, Any Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My great friend Meagan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+great+friend+Meagan).



> Hello everyone! Before we get started I just want to say thank you for reading this as it is my first ever fanfic! I started writing it for my friend's birthday and she's in it too! All reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy! I will try my best to update as soon as I can! Righty-o, on with the story! The title is from a song I like called Somewhere Only We Know by Keane  
> Sophia x

Meagan walked into her living room and everyone she knew jumped out from behind pieces of furniture, throwing confetti into the air. “Happy Birthday!”

 _Great,_ she thought, _socialising._

She slowly through to everyone and received various presents and thanked them as they wished her a happy birthday. She smiled as she looked around the room and found one of her best friends, Sophia, leaning against the wall, casually watching the party. Meagan pushed through the crowd and hugged Sophia.

  “Hey! Happy Birthday Meagan!”

  “Thanks, although it’s all a bit much for me really.” Meagan confessed

  “Here, I got you a present!” Sophia said, holding out a small black box, the sort that holds jewellery. Meagan took it and slowly opened it, Sophia watching with eager eyes. Inside the box was a necklace with a silver chain and a small, flat silver circle with intricate designs. At a closer look, Meagan could see that there were circled of various sizes engraved into the metal, making a beautiful pattern.

  “Wow.” Meagan said with a huff.

  “Do you like it?” Sophia asked, with a worried look on her face.

  “Yes, of course I do. It’s… its beautiful!”

  “Well, I’m glad you like it. The guy who sold it to me said it’s supposed to make your dreams come true.” Sophia said the last part with a mocking tone, waving her hands in the air. The two girls started laughing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After everyone had left the party, Meagan got ready for bed. She set the necklace down on her desk and climbed into her bed. The sheets quickly made her warm as drifted off into sleep.

  “MEAGAN?” her dad called from downstairs, waking her up from a dream about karate chopping her brother in the neck.

  “YEAH?” she answered groggily

  “CAN YOU GET SOME STUFF FROM LIDL?”

  “WHAT D’YA WANT?”

  “MILK AND EGGS!”

  “ALRIGHT!” Meagan got dressed in simple jeans and a soft cotton jumper. She paused next to her desk and looked at the necklace. _Might as well,_ she thought, as she pulled the necklace over her head.

She strolled through the isles in Lidl, taking her time with the shopping. Picking up a 6 litre of semi-skimmed she overheard two men arguing behind her. Judging by the deep accents, they were American.

  “Just pick one,” the first one said, “we gotta hit the road soon.”

  “Can’t I just get both?” the second one said

  “Look, Dean, just pick one so we can go.”

  “But I can’t pick just _one_ pie!”

  “Dean! Just a pick a pie!” the first one was beginning to raise his voice.

  “Fine. Cas, whatcha think?”

  “I think you should pick the one you want the most.” A third, gruff, voice said.

  “That’s real helpful, Cas, thanks.” The second voice shot back with sarcasm.

  “Dean just,” the first voice paused for moment, letting out a huff, he continued “pick an apple pie, or a cherry pie. It doesn’t matter which one, just pick.”

  “But I can’t!”

OK, even Meagan was getting frustrated by the American’s lack of choice. She twirled around to face the group of men.  Three men stood in front of the pie section. One was really tall, well over 6ft and was wearing a beige jacket with jeans. He had long brown hair. _Majestic_ was the word Meagan decided on. The second one, the pie-man, Meagan guessed, was slightly shorter but still quite tall. He was wearing jeans too, but donned a brown leather jacket, and had shorter brown hair. The third man was the shortest of the three, standing to the left of the pie-man. He had short black hair and wore a tan trench coat.

  “Pick the apple pie, its much nicer, and easier on the stomach too.” Meagan suggested. The three men immediately turned around to look at her. She found that the pie-man had rather girl-like green eyes, _like a Disney princess,_ she thought. He turned and picked up the apple pie.

  “Thanks.” The taller one said. Meagan strained her neck to look up at him. He had hazel eyes and a kind looking face.

  “Dean.” The dark haired guy with the trench coat whispered to the pie-man, although Meagan still heard him. “That’s it. That’s the necklace.” The pie-man looked at him before turning to look at Meagan’s necklace. Meagan looked down as well and saw nothing strange. Perhaps he’s been looking for the necklace and she got the last one. Wait, what does a guy want with a necklace?

  “Hey, lady? Where d’ya get that necklace from?” the taller one asked, pointing towards said necklace.

  “Oh, um, just a friend.” She said with a smile, although a little nervous.

  “Yeah, well we need it.” Pie-man stated frankly, with a side smile.

  “Dean!” the taller one scolded him. “You can’t just sa-“

  “She has the Pandorica necklace and we need it!”

  “What? Look, I’m sorry I have this necklace but all I did was recommend some pie and I just want some milk and eggs.”

  “Why don’t you just come with us?” pie-man said, taking a step towards Meagan. She started to feel scared and begun to panic, but she didn’t let it show.

  “Now why would I want to do that?” she replied, hands on hips.

  “‘Cause of this”, the pie-man reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife. The blade had small symbols etched into the metal, and it had a simple wooden handle. Meagan returned her gaze to the group of men, who all seemed to have moved closer, ganging up on her with no way out. The pie-man took one of her arms and held on to her with an iron grip. He turned her so that her back was to him, and she felt the blade of the knife press gently at the small of her back. She had heard about these kinds of kidnappings before, but she never thought that it would happen to her. But then, everyone would think that, wouldn’t they? The pie-man nudged her forward with the blade, and she winced slightly. To her misfortune, they managed to make it out of the supermarket without anyone noticing a _freaking blade_ poking Meagan in the back. She was half dragged to a quieter end of the car park, where a black car was parked in a corner. Meagan recognised it as a ’67 Chevy Impala. The pie-man pushed her against it, taking the knife away from her back.

  “Turn around.” The taller man said. Meagan did as she was told and turned to face the three men. She kept her face a mask of resistance, showing no fear. “Now, what do you want with the Pandorica necklace?”

  “Look, I don’t know what you’re on about, but-“

  “You know what we’re on about! Now, we can do this the easy way, where you give us an answer or the hard way, where I’ll have to do some… things to you.” The pie-man said.

  “Please, I really don’t know what you mean. I don’t know what you mean!”

  “Dean, maybe she’s telling the truth.” The taller one said, placing a hand on the pie-man’s arm, stopping him from raising the knife. The pie-man looked at the tall man, and then to the guy in a trench coat, who had been silent throughout the whole fiasco.

  “Cas, what do you say?” the pie-man asked, raising his eyebrows and pouting a little.

  “I haven’t said anything.” The trench coat said simply, tilting his head with small confusion. The pie-man made a face as if this happen all the time.

  “I mean is she telling the truth?”

The guy in the trench coat made a move towards Meagan and she flinched leaning as far back as the Impala behind her would let her. He placed two fingers to her temple and closed his eyes in concentration. Meagan flinched again at the touch, but she soon squinted one eye open. Nothing was happening. His fingers were still at her temple and his eyes were still shut, the two others were watching patiently. Meagan started to relax, just a little bit, but then tensed again when the trench coat guy spoke again.

  “She is telling the truth.” He said simply.

  “Are you sure?” the tall one asked.

  “Yes.” The trench coat guy took a step away, Meagan let out a breath of relief.

  “See? I wasn't lying.” Meagan said, stretching out her arms for emphasis.

  “We're still gonna need you to come with us.” The pie-man said.

  “Why? I told you I don't know anything!” It seemed to Meagan that the message wasn't going into their thick American skulls.

  “Cas.” The pie man turned to the guy in the trench coat. The tone in which he had said what Meagan guessed to be his name inclined that it was his cue to do something. The trench coat guy, or 'Cas', took another step towards her again, and she leaned back against the Impala again. He placed two fingers at her forehead and she felt a surge of power run through her bones. Suddenly she was asleep and falling towards the ground before two strong pairs of arms were wrapped around her and she was carefully put into the back of the Impala.


	2. "LONDON?!"

Sun light burned through Meagan’s eyelids and she lazily lifted her arm to cover her eyes. What a dream, she thought as she turned on her side in her bed. Her bed felt oddly firmer, and her pillow felt rough. Her eyes flew open at the sudden realisation that she wasn’t in her bed. She jolted up and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a brown leather sofa with a blue woollen blanket covering her. To her right, two tall windows were placed on either side of a desk that was littered with various papers and a slim black laptop. To her left was a door and further along the wall opened to what seemed to be a kitchen with at dining table, but the table was layered with what looked like scientific equipment. Her eyes roamed the room until they met a cold blue stare.   
A man was sitting in a grey, leather chair near a fireplace, with his legs crossed and his hands steepled underneath his chin, a rather superior posture. He was wearing a black suit and a tight white shirt, unbuttoned with no tie. His skin looked a bit pale, and he had rather dangerous looking, sharp cheekbones. His hair was black and curly and his eyes were a strange blue-grey, still staring at her, observing her.  
“You’ve finally woken then.” His voice was deep and not at all comforting.  
“…Where am I?” Meagan cursed herself for letting her voice break.  
“London.” He said plainly, eyes now running up and down her, still observing.  
“What?” she raised her voice, swinging her legs out from underneath the blanket, “LONDON?!”  
“Yes.” The man replied coolly.  
At that moment another man walked in through the door nearest to Meagan and she flinched, moving into the corner of the long sofa. The man immediately turned to Meagan and he scolded the other man.  
“Why didn’t you tell me she was awake?”  
“She’s in good health so she didn’t need a doctor” the other man shrugged.  
“It’s alright, we’re not going to hurt you, are we Sherlock?” he turned to man near the fireplace while kneeling down in front of her. The other shook his head “See? You’re alright.” he must have seen the look of fear on her face however hard she tried to hide it. “My name is John, and this is my friend, Sherlock.” At the word ‘friend’, the man near the fireplace turned to look at the man. Sherlock. Sounds stupid she thought.  
“W-why am I here?” Meagan fought to control her voice, but it still sounded quiet.  
“The boys brought you here so that you would be safe.” The man smiled gently and looked straight into Meagan’s eyes. “We aren’t going to hurt you. You have to trust us.”  
The boys? Did he mean the men that took her, against her will? Where are they now?  
“Alright, but please, where am I and why?”  
“I already told you that you are in London. Weren’t you listening?” the voice near the fireplace was particularly snarky.  
“Sherlock.” The man warned him  
“What?”  
“She’s scared and alone, there’s no need to be such an ar-“, the man paused and took a deep breath. “Just be…nice.”  
“Look at her John, she’s 13-“  
“I’m 15 actually.”   
“What?” Meagan seemed to have stopped the man right in the middle of a speech. She liked that. “I turned 15 yesterday.”  
“I’m sorry this happened on your birthday. I know you’re scared but you’re going to be alright.”  
“You don’t know anything about me!” she snapped  
“Well,” the man next to the fireplace started  
“Sherlock, don’t.” the man, John, said leaving no room for arguments.  
“But I’ve been cooped up in here for days waiting for the boys to find it. John, I need to do it.”   
“Sherlo-“, John tried to stop him but failed.  
“I know that you are 15 years old and are currently studying for your GCSEs that include rather academic subjects but not any languages, oh but perhaps you do but it’s a language that’s not used anymore; so Latin. I also know by your glasses that you are short sighted and live with both your parents and a younger sister. You haven’t lived in England all your life and moved here when you were still in primary school from the Philippines am I wrong?” Sherlock had said all of this in just one breath and widened his eyes at the last word. Meagan sat there speechless. How could he know all that? Did he research her? She looked towards John who just held his head in his hands in embarrassment and frustration.  
“Y-you were absolutely r-r-right…” she said in astonishment, “apart from one thing.”  
“Oh?”  
“You said sister. I don’t have a sister I have a brother.” She said lamely  
“Ah, there’s always something.” Sherlock growled as he stood up from his perch and started pacing around the room.  
“How did he do that?” Meagan asked John, who seemed to be the more ordinary of the pair of men.  
“Oh he has this…thing. He sort of reads people using deduction. What is it you say Sherlock? 'When you have eliminated the imposs-‘” John started but was interrupted by Sherlock, who had his hands in his trouser pockets and was leaning towards Meagan and John.  
“Once you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth”  
“So it’s like the process of elimination then?” she questioned  
“Yes, but far more advanced then that rather ordinary way of thinking.” As Sherlock was talking, he held is chin in one hand and crossed his arms, waved the hand underneath his chin as he spoke, and Meagan was still trying to wrap her head around it all. She was in Lidl only this morning when she had been kidnapped by three men, and one of them touched her and sent her into a deep sleep. How did he do that? Where were those men now?  
“Meagan, it’s alright, just calm down.” John shocked Meagan out of her thoughts. He must have seen a look in her eye because inside, it felt like she was having a panic attack while drowning. “Just breathe.” Meagan tried to slow her breathing and straightened her back. Looking ahead, she tried to focus on something, anything to make her calm and her eyes landed on Sherlock’s chest. The steady rise and fall of his breathing was calming and Meagan concentrated on matching her own with it.  
“I’m alright,” she said, after looking Sherlock in the eye awkwardly after she had been staring at his chest for the best part of three minutes. “Now could you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why am I here?” she pleaded with them to get the information she desperately needed. Sherlock was first to answer.  
“The necklace that you were wearing has… certain qualities and certain people are after it. The boys said that they had asked you nicely to give them the necklace but seeing as you refused they had to take it by force.”  
“They could have just ripped it off of me, instead of kidnapping me!”  
“They tried but the necklace didn’t want to come off.”  
“What?!”  
“It’s locked on you.” Sherlock said coldly, with no sadness or sympathy.  
“What do you mean it’s locked on me?” Meagan was definitely and positively confused as hell.  
“He’ll explain when he arrives, He’s already late.” Sherlock took his mobile out of an inside pocket of his jacket and started tapping away, dismissing Meagan. She looked to John for something, anything to make her seem not so oblivious to everything that was going on.  
“Who’s ‘He’?” she asked. At this point, Sherlock sprung from his chair and looked out through the window, and a small smile played on his lips.  
He simply said “He’s here.”   
Meagan heard a doorbell ring and a door open followed by hushed voices from downstairs. Footsteps bounded upstairs, nearer and nearer the door to what Meagan assumed to be their flat.   
The door opened and He stepped in

“Hello! I’m the Doctor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! All constructive criticism welcome :)  
> Sophia x


	3. He showed me Everything

A man of about 30 stood in the doorway of the flat with a big smile on his face. He had dark brown hair with sideburns, and it was subtly gelled so that his fringe stood up a little. Well, a lot. He was wearing a long brown trench coat, like Cas, but this man’s was darker and longer. Underneath Meagan could see a blue suit and clean white sneakers. Sherlock took a step towards the Doctor and held out his hand. The Doctor took and shook it enthusiastically, his bright smile never leaving his face.  
“So glad you could come.” Sherlock said, after letting go of the Doctor’s hand and motioning towards a chair opposite to Sherlock’s. John rose and walked over to the Doctor and Sherlock.  
“Tea?”  
“No thank you John, can’t you see that the Doctor had a bite to eat and drink before he came? Judging by the miniscule remains of tea leaves on his jacket it looks like the doctor came straight from a tea party in the 1890s.”  
The Doctor’s smile grew bigger as he looked at Sherlock with amazement. John just let out an irritable sigh and walked back towards Meagan and perched at the opposite end of the sofa to her.  
“Excuse me?” Meagan said, her voice sounding smaller than she wanted it to. All three men looked towards her and the Doctor’s smile faded as he spied the necklace around her neck. “Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” fear gave way to frustration as no one would tell her what the heck was going on.  
“Well,” the Doctor started, rising from his chair and tilting his head to the side as he said the word. “Basically, your-,” The Doctor was cut off as a high pitched but gentle “woo-hoo” rang through the flat. Meagan eyes went from the Doctor to an elderly lady wearing an old fashioned, dark lilac dress peeking around the doorframe.  
“Sherlock, three young men are downstairs to see you.” She said, “They’re American.” She added in a hushed whisper.  
“Send them up Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock dismissed the old lady with a wave of his hand. Before going through the door, Mrs Hudson stopped and looked towards Meagan with a kind smile and a small nod before she carried on downstairs. Why didn’t she help me? Meagan thought, why didn’t she at least ask me if I was alright? Doesn’t she think it’s strange that three grown men are alone in a flat with a teenage girl? Meagan thought that they must all be in on it, whatever it is. Lost in her raging thoughts, Meagan didn’t hear the three pairs of footsteps quickly but quietly coming up the stairs, until three men strode into the flat. She looked to see the three Americans that had kidnapped her from the shops earlier, just metres from her own home. Home. She wondered if anyone noticed she was missing yet, and imagined her parents panicking and her younger brother rolling his eyes and suggesting that she was trying to be rebellious. She thought of how she could get home, get away from everything that was happening, but she had no idea where she was. Well, she did. She knew she was in London, in a flat in… her eyes flitted to the window and saw a road sign on the opposite side of the road, Baker Street was it? But she had no money for a taxi or a train ticket.  
The money for the milk and eggs! She exclaimed in her head. Her hand went to her jean pocket and took out every penny. £3.10. All she had was THREE POUND TEN! Not nearly enough to get a taxi round the corner she guessed, knowing things were more expensive in London. She looked up sadly to the large group of men, six in total, and John caught her eye. He smiled reassuringly at her, but she felt anything but reassured.  
Sherlock and the Doctor were introducing themselves to the Americans when the Doctor looked at Cas and said, “Wow! Look at those things!” looking around behind Cas. Everyone proceeded to stare at the same places, all with a confused look on their faces, except Sherlock, who just whipped out his phone and started texting.  
“You can see them?” Cas asked hesitantly, head tilting to the right a little.  
“Of course, they’re magnificent!” the Doctor said, still smiling, digging into his inside pocket to pull out a complicated, pen-like, mini machine with a little light on the top. The Doctor waved it around behind Cas and inspected the machine closely while everyone looked on in confusion apart from Sherlock, who was just putting his phone back into his pocket. He walked towards Cas and Meagan could see he was reading him. Sherlock looked him up and down before taking his hand out of his pocket and holding it out for Cas, “Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.”  
Cas looked down at Sherlock’s hand and slowly took it in his, his brows knitting together.  
“Sherlock Holmes?” he asked  
“Yes.”  
“I was under the impression that Sherlock Holmes was fictional.” Cas said, turning to the pie-man who was standing next to the tallest of the trio. The pie-man just made a more confused face, glancing towards the tall man, and Cas turned back to Sherlock. “Oh, this is that universe.” Cas let go of Sherlock’s hand, who was now frowning, and so was the rest of the group although the Doctor was still looking behind Cas, eyes wide in wonder. The tall man with the lion hair nudged the pie-man’s arm and whispered into his ear. The pie-man looked at Meagan and she angrily frowned at him, silently cursing him for dragging her away from everything she knew. The pie-man’s head went back a little, and Meagan thought she could see a hint of fear in his eyes. Good, she thought, he better be scared because if he tries something like that again, she’ll claw those gorgeous little Disney princess eyes out. He pushed on the taller one’s back, making him stumble forward a little.  
“You do it.” The pie-man said. The tall man looked back at him, a look of annoyance on his face before walking towards Meagan, nodding towards John who smiled slightly back. He probably felt miniscule compared to all the taller men in the room…Hell, Meagan felt even smaller. The tall man stopped in front of her and Meagan had to sit back a little to be able to look directly at his face. He looked at Meagan sadly and sat down next to her in an attempt to seem less tall and intimidating, but he was still so much taller even when sat down.  
“Hi, I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean,” he said, turning to look at the pie-man, his brother. Meagan could see it now, a small resemblance in their faces and posture. “Look, I’m really sorry that we had to take you away but it was the easiest way to get the necklace, and you, safe.” She frowned at him, trying to sit further into the corner even though she was already there.   
“What is it about this necklace?” she asked, hand reaching for the beautiful pendant hanging off the chain. “Why doesn’t it just come off?”  
“I already told you, it’s locked on you.” Sherlock said, still standing rather close next to Cas, but neither seeming to mind considering they had only just met.  
“But what does that mean?” she exclaimed, reaching behind her head to unlock the clasp only to find that it wasn’t there. She ran her hands over the whole length of the chain twice before she started to pull on it in a feeble effort to break it off. The chain didn’t break, nor did it seem to weaken. She panicked and tugged on it hard, repeatedly until her hands hurt, but it just wouldn’t break off. She gave up, placing her hands lamely on her lap and dropping her head in defeat. She regarded her hands and saw that they had long cuts running right across the indents where the palm ends and the fingers begin. Blood was slowly seeping out but Meagan didn’t feel the pain. In fact, she didn’t feel anything at all. A sense of uselessness washed over her in a quiet wave and tears pooled in her eyes before streaming down her face. She closed them but opened them moments later when she felt warmth envelop her hands. She lifted her head to see Cas crouching in front of her, fully concentrating on working her hands open. He gently ran his thumbs over her cuts, and fresh new skin, slightly pinker than the rest, were left in their wake. She blinked in shock and her jaw dropped. Still holding onto her hands, Cas spoke to her quietly.  
“I apologise for the events you’ve had to go through. Hopefully this will help you understand.” He let go of one of her hands and reached forward to press two fingers to her forehead.  
Something surged through her body, a similar feeling to when he did the same to her earlier sending her to sleep, but this was different. It felt more… dense, more understanding. Images raced through her mind at the speed of light but she saw every single one of them. She saw a lonely old man, who was slowly getting younger but older at the same time, until he looked like the Doctor. A picture of a blonde wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, while he pulled her tight against him. A picture of other women travelling with him through all of time of space. She saw the happiness, the anger, and the utter sorrow that he had lived, and still lives with. She saw his biggest secret, his real name, and swore to never speak it just as he asked anyone else who knew not to. She saw an entire race being wiped out, and the Doctor being the only one left save from, the Master. Words popped into her head: The Oncoming Storm.  
“A Time Lord.” She heard Cas whisper, but she couldn’t see him, or anything else. Only the images that crowded her mind.  
She saw Sam and Dean Winchester, fighting against the monsters that lurked in the dark of night, and sometimes the light of day. She saw people they loved, cared about, ripped from them in death. She saw a father who wasn’t there for them, but who sold his soul to save his sons. She saw an uncle who was there for them, even when they weren’t quite themselves. She saw Castiel, rebelling for the righteous man, and eventually falling from the place he called home. She saw him absorbing thousands of millions of souls from Purgatory, including the Leviathans, until they took over him. She saw the three men die countless times, but to always return. She saw Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and even the devil. Words were nipping at her head again: Family don’t end in blood.  
“Hunters.” Castiel’s voice glided through her head once more, “and a fallen angel.” Angels?  
She knew there was something more to this world. But more experiences were buzzing in her mind. This time she saw Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective, because he invented the job. She saw how he was manipulated by the manic Moriarty on a rooftop before he jumped to save his friends. She saw Dr John Watson, fighting for what he believed in Afghanistan. She saw him being shot, felt it even. She saw him meeting Sherlock for the first time and being completely entranced by his brilliance. She saw Sherlock’s blood, pooled on the pavement of London and she saw his gravestone. She saw John grieve terribly for his only friend, while Sherlock was getting rid of the rest of Moriarty’s web, and she saw John punching Sherlock when he saw that he wasn’t dead a year later. Final words burst in her head: Nobody could be that clever…You could…Goodbye John.  
She saw everything. Everything they had gone through, the death, pain, and separation, and saw they still got through it, no matter what. And it did help her understand, it really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Sophia x


	4. The Key

CHAPTER FOUR

Meagan gradually prised open her eyes. Castiel was now standing, and Sam, Dean, John, Sherlock and the Doctor were all looking at her. She struggled to get the words out, so instead she decided on giving them all an understanding sad look and a nod of the head.  
“I showed her everything.” Castiel said. She looked at the man, who was in fact an angel, and felt inferior in his presence.  
“Everything?” Dean asked, blinking.  
“Everything.” Meagan confirmed.  
“How much is everything?” John inquired.  
“I know about you and Sherlock, and Moriarty. I know about Hell and Heaven, and about the Leviathans.” She turned to the Doctor last, seeing that everyone except Castiel, who was looking towards Dean, were hanging their heads in remembrance, “And I know about the Time War,” she paused before going on delicately, “and Rose.”  
The Doctor nodded before he too looked down at his feet. Sherlock was the first to speak.  
“We should get started.”  
“Started on what?” Sam asked.  
“All that knowledge of myths and legends and monsters, yet you’re still idiots.”  
“Hey! Don’t you talk about my brother like that!” Dean raised his voice at Sherlock and advanced towards him.  
“Dean its fine!” Sam tried to interject.  
“Or what?” Sherlock retorted back at Dean. They were standing face to face, glaring, daring the other to say something else.  
"Or I'll shove that stupid hat up your ass!" Dean said taking another step towards Sherlock so that their faces were inches apart. John winced at the hat comment, and Meagan had no idea what hat they were talking about. Dean was just an inch taller than him, but Sherlock stood his ground.   
"It's. not. my. hat." He growled  
"Alright, girls… just simmer down." John said, standing up. Neither Dean nor Sherlock moved and Sam went to stand near Dean.   
"Dean. It okay, it doesn't matter." He said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Reluctantly, Dean stepped backwards shaking his head, while Sherlock stayed where he was and smirked a little.   
Dean muttered something under his breath although Sherlock turned his head towards the hunter, obviously hearing him. Meagan decided to speak before someone got a broken nose.  
“Okay, so… I understand everything you’ve been through and all that, but I’m still confused as to what is actually happening now. You said he would explain when he got here.” Meagan turned to Sherlock and pointed at the Doctor. Sherlock stopped glaring at Dean and turned his head to Meagan, eyes staying on him for as long as possible before falling onto her.  
“Ah, yes, Doctor if you could.” Sherlock said raising his hand and motioning to Meagan.  
“Of course.” He replied. Sam rose from his place next to Meagan, and the Doctor replaced him.  
“Hi!”  
“Um…hi?” Meagan was shocked to see the Doctor was still happy, although the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as it did earlier.  
“So you’re probably wondering why you’re here and why there are strange men surrounding and why that necklace seems to be in the thick of it.” He paused, waiting for a response from Meagan.  
“Yes,” She said, using her jumper sleeve to rub away the tears from her face and sniffled, “definitely.”  
“Alright.” He began, “I don’t know if Castiel showed you or not, but Moriarty, one of Sherlock’s many enemies, killed himself on the roof top.”  
“Yes I know. He showed me.” Meagan looked at Castiel and smiled a little, and the man, no, angel nodded back.  
“Well… I was travelling past the Rings of Akhaten when I caught wind of an alien race being…” the Doctor struggled for the right word, so not to scare Meagan, but there wasn’t one, “possessed. That’s when I called the boys in to help me sort it out.”  
“But there were some complications.” Sherlock butted in, “after the boys investigated further, they found something… impossible.” No one said anything for a moment so Meagan pressed on.  
“What?” she asked, leaning towards the group.  
“The man I-we thought was Moriarty wasn’t. He really was Richard Brook.” Richard Brook, Richard Brook. The name sounded familiar to Meagan and she delved into her thoughts and found that he was an actor paid by the real Moriarty.  
“So… Moriarty isn’t dead?” she asked. Despite knowing everything about them, she was still confused.  
“After we checked out where the aliens had been possessed, we went through the place looking for anything, some DNA or even a survivor.” Dean said from his place next to Sam.  
“Unfortunately, there were no survivors, but we did find some DNA and we checked it through and… it was the same as Moriarty’s.” the Doctor said from next to her, his smile was gone but he was still enthusiastic while explaining everything to Meagan.  
“So Richard Brook was really Richard Brook, and Moriarty,” Meagan paused. She thought about what could happen now, about who would be in danger, including her family. She swallowed and continued, “is alive.”  
“Yes,” Answered Sherlock, “and now that Moriarty is actually alive, and working with demons and possessing whole alien races, he could take the entire world if he wanted. Anything and everything would be his.”   
Sherlock’s words sent a cold shiver down Meagan’s spine as she processed what had just been announced. Moriarty, the man who committed his first murder as a young teenager, and didn’t stop until he had built a business where other criminals could go for help, the consulting criminal and the only man who could make Sherlock, the most stubborn person Meagan had seen, do something he didn’t want to...die. Well, fake die. This nightmare of a man was alive and walking the streets, planning and scheming on which country to take first and how, which government to control, how many lives to ruin. Moriarty was alive, and he was ready.  
“-that can open it.” Sam’s voice brought Meagan out of her thoughts and she realised that he had been talking to her and she wasn’t listening.  
“Sorry, what?” Meagan felt rude for not listening, but then she supposed they were equal now because the last time she checked, it was rude to take a young girl away from home against her will.  
“I said that if Sherlock is right,”  
“I’m always right.” Sherlock said, a little annoyed.  
“Well, not always.” John said, a smirk growing on his face. Sherlock frowned at him. “Remember Baskerville? The sugar?” john prompted his memory and Sherlock made an even more annoyed face.  
“That was once.” Sherlock snapped. “And I said that it wouldn’t happen again.” he added as an afterthought. Sam looked between them both, slight amusement on his face, and huffed before he carried on.  
“If Sherlock is right, and Moriarty is still alive, then it would unleash hell on earth.”  
“And trust me, you don’t want any part of that.” Dean said. Meagan could see a certain pain in his eyes, and then remembered. Dean had gone to hell to save Sam, and Sam had gone to hell to save the world. Meagan felt for them, all of them, for what they had gotten through these past few years, in which Meagan didn’t even believe that there were aliens or angels. Now, it felt like her whole life had been a lie. The monsters under the bed were real, the aliens in outer space do exist, and there really are mad geniuses.   
“Now, we know that Moriarty is hiding in the… the…” Dean shut his eyes and snapped his fingers trying to recall whatever it was he was talking about. “The Pandarcia and-“  
“Pandorica.” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. Dean shot him a look but Sherlock was too preoccupied with his mobile to care.  
“Well we know that Moriarty is hiding in the Pandorica and that there’s only one way to open it.” Dean continued.  
“Which is?” Meagan probed.  
“The necklace.”  
“My necklace?” Meagan’s hand rose to it, and she fiddled with it before asking, “How will this open the Pandorica?”  
“Trust me it will… but that’s not the problem.” The Doctor piped up from next to her.  
“Problem? There’s a problem?” John asked, looking between the Doctor and Sherlock. At least I’m not the only one who doesn’t know what the others are going on about, Meagan thought.  
“Well…” the Doctor trailed off, mumbling incoherently.  
“Pardon?”  
“The necklace… we need… to open it.” The Doctor spoke a tiny bit louder but half of it was still unheard.  
“Doctor,” Sherlock said seriously, “either you tell them or I will.” The Doctor remained silent and looked down at his hands in his lap.  
“Meagan, look at your necklace.” Sherlock told her, after exasperatingly sighing, and she did. She twiddled the pendant around in her fingers, but she noticed something she hadn’t before. She turned it to look at the back and saw a small hole with a tab of metal poking out, as if it were meant to latch onto something else. Something that was made to interlock with the necklace. Meagan looked back up to Sherlock, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Did this mean what she thought it meant? “To open the Pandorica we need a key. We only have half.”  
“In order to get inside we have to obtain the second half.” Castiel spoke up from beside her, “It’s the only way to get to Moriarty.”


	5. Give a 15 Year Old a Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD! THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOONER THAN THIS ONE WAS I PROMISE!!

Since this morning, Meagan had been kidnapped, taken all the way to London, and shown things she never even imagined could happen, and if things couldn’t get even more complicated, she needed to go on a wild goose chase to find the other half of a key that opens some box because ‘it’s the only way to get to Moriarty.’. Maybe this was it. Maybe this is her just finally going stark raving mad under the pressure of exams and life. How long would they be gone for? How long until she could just go home? Meagan had always been one to opt for staying at home, but she had never wanted to go home as much as she did now. If she thought about it, she was even beginning to miss her demon of a little brother. Meagan internally winced at the word ‘demon’. She knew now what demons were really like and her brother was far from that, despite being a royal pain in the ar-. “Meagan, will you come with us?” The Doctor’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She wondered for a moment if he had actually just asked her the question that one little annoying part of her brain was hoping one of the men would ask.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I think it would be best if you came with us, the necklace being half of the key and what not.” The Doctor replied patiently.  
“You’ll be safer too,” John piped up, “with us.”  
Many thoughts ran through Meagan’s head all at once. Should she go with these men, angel, and alien, whom she had only just met? She had no doubt that they all meant good, Castiel showed her that when he did that finger…thing to her, and they had all treated her nicely enough-well, nearly all of them, she thought as she looked towards Dean, who was lounging against the wall of the flat. He raised his head and looked at her then, and Meagan almost flinched at the pure emotion in his eyes. She imagined that he would never let his guard down to let anyone see him as he looked now, and she was right as she noticed all of the six pairs of eyes in the room were on her, with slight pleading expressions on their faces. Except Sherlock, who kept his face stoic. She looked back at the older Winchester and thought of the consequences if she were to go. Images of her mum and dad worried sick about where she was and what she was doing filled her mind as she weighed her options. She could be a disappointment to these men, and demand to be taken home and to be never contacted again. Or she could do something else, something great. She could go with them and help them fight whatever evil they faced, save the world, be somebody. She could be a hero.  
“Will I be coming back?” she asked so quietly that she wouldn’t be surprised if someone were to ask her to repeat herself.  
“Are you coming then,” the Doctor annoyingly answered her question with one of his own, “Meagan?”  
“If it means saving the world, and others” she added as an afterthought, “then yeah, I’ll come.” She gulped. What had she just signed herself up for? No. she knew what she was doing, there’s no going back now. A smile graced the Doctor’s lips once again as the tension lifted from the room, and Meagan found herself smiling a little back.  
“Oh, and to answer your earlier question, yes you will be coming back. Nothing will happen to you, I promise you.” The Doctor said sincerely. From the corner of her eye she saw Sam, John, Dean, and Castiel nod their heads slightly, promising themselves that they would protect her at all costs. After all, she was only way to get into the Pandorica. Half of the only way to get in, she reminded herself.  
“Listen,” Dean said from his position against the wall, standing to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest, “we might not always be able to protect you, demons have some heavy mojo.” She delved into her mind and found some memories of the brothers’ that the angel had shown her, the boys being thrown across rooms and up against walls by some powerful demons’ apparent ability of telekinesis. The Doctor suddenly leaped up off the sofa next to Meagan, making her jump.  
“Speaking of, that reminds me!” he exclaimed, his smile back in place, “I’ve got something for you!” and with that, the Doctor bounded down the stairs and out the front door of 221 Baker Street and into the TARDIS, leaving six confused faces in his wake. Dean was the first to raise his eyebrows, close his eyes, and shake his head. He looked back to Meagan, continuing on with what he was saying before the Doctor’s sudden outburst.  
“So… I don’t think it would hurt if you learned how to protect yourself.”  
“What?” Meagan and John said simultaneously, aghast.  
“She’s 15-“ John began, but was cut off by Sherlock’s deep voice. Meagan noticed that Sherlock had a habit of interrupting people.  
“A sound observation, John,” he instigated, tearing his eyes away from his phone, “but Dean is right in this moment of time.” He said rather bitterly, and his eyes returned to his phone screen without so much as a glance at Dean, who looked rather surprised at Sherlock’s words.  
“You can’t just give a 15 year old girl a gun.” John continued desperately, though Meagan could see something in his eyes that showed he knew he was fighting on a losing side. After looking at each of the other’s faces, he sighed looked lamely at his lap. Meagan thought about it for a moment, did she really want to learn how to use a knife, or a gun for that matter? If it meant that she could protect herself, then she didn’t exactly see the problem with it.  
“John,” she said quietly, catching the army doctor’s attention as he looked from his lap to her, “its okay, I… I want to. I want to learn.” She reassured him with a small smile. She looked to Dean and Sam, “Will you teach me?”  
“Uh, sure,” Sam replied, surprised at her willingness, he looked at his brother and Dean nodded, “of course.” He said with a small smile.

-(+.+)-

“Okay,” Dean began, “Make sure the safety is on, the chamber unloaded, and the barrel pointed away from you, we don’t want you hurting yourself now.” He said with a side-smile. Meagan had been sat at the kitchen table with the two Winchester brothers for about twenty minutes listening to them drone on about the different weapons laid out in front of them. Two sawed-off shotguns, four handguns, a silver knife, and the demon-killing knife, that Dean had practically shoved in Meagan’s back earlier in the morning, Meagan thought, were spread out on the wooden surface that John had kindly cleared of science equipment, much to Sherlock’s dismay, and he now kept a close eye on Meagan as he pottered around in the kitchen area making tea and coffee for everyone. Once Sam had finished up with the history and mechanics of each weapon, Dean moved straight onto the actual loading and usage of a shotgun, demonstrating first before he let her handle a gun.   
“Place a shell against the loading flap just ahead of the trigger guard. Make sure that the metal end of the shell is facing towards you, otherwise it won’t do squat.” He said, pointing towards various parts of the shotgun as he explained how to load it. “Use your thumb to push it up into the loading flap until it clicks.” Dean repeated this action, and sure enough, Meagan heard a distinct click coming from the double-barrel. “Close it all up, turn the safety off, and you’re ready to shoot.” He said, unloading the gun and passing it to Meagan. She wasn’t sure if she could do load it, let alone if she even should. She must have made her discomfort clear as Sam spoke up from his place next to his brother.  
“Are you sure you’re alright with all this, Meagan? We can always stop. Leave it for another time.” Meagan thought about saying yes please, I don’t particularly think I’m up to loading a double-barrel shotgun right now, maybe later? But something else inside her, something that made her yearn for excitement and adventure wanted to take the gun and show Dean and Sam that she could look after herself. She internally smiled, she had reminded herself of a certain Hobbit from a book she read long ago, how he went from a stay-at-home Hobbit to an adventurous member of a company of dwarves, helping claim back their homeland. They should’ve made that into a film, she thought idly before coming back to reality and answering the younger Winchester.  
“I’m fine,” she said, “I’ll be fine.” Sam nodded in return and Meagan took the shotgun from Dean’s hand, and he placed the shell on her side of the table so that it was standing up. Okay, safety on, she flicked the small switch on the side of the firearm. Chamber’s already unloaded… point barrels away. Meagan mentally ticked off the instructions Dean had told her. She gingerly took the shell from the tabletop and placed it on the loading flap just like Dean had shown her. She looked up at the two brothers, looking for confirmation that she was doing the right thing. Both of them had slight frowns on their faces and they looked at her. She saw something in their eyes, determination, like they were trying to will her to do something. It was then she realised her mistake. She flipped the shell so that the metal end was facing her, and looked back up at their faces to see them pleased and their frowns gone. She continued her work and pushed the shell into the gun until it gave a satisfying click, and turned the safety off.  
“Did I do okay?” she carefully asked the professionals in front of her.  
“Okay?” Dean said, sounding disbelieving, throwing a glance at his brother.  
“Yeah,” she replied, “did I get something wrong?”  
“Wrong? Meagan, it took like five times before I could do it properly, and you’ve done in one go.” Sam said, and if Meagan wasn’t mistaken, she could’ve sworn that she could see pride in their eyes. “I’d say that was pretty good.” He continued, and smile pulled on his lips. Something clunked in Meagan’s memory as she realised that he hadn’t smiled like that in a while; neither of them had. Pleased with herself, Meagan smiled back and said, “What can I say? I’m a fast learner.”  
John’s voice from the living room made the three at the kitchen table turn their heads towards the noise.  
“What do you mean you don’t drink tea? Everyone likes a good cuppa.” He sounded dubious.  
“I mean that I do not drink tea- or any beverage on that matter.” At the sound of Castiel’s voice Dean rose from the table, closely followed by Sam, and then Meagan. Dean came to a halt, Sam standing next to him. Both of them were blocking up the opening that joined the living room with the kitchen, effectively shutting her out. She tried tip-toeing to see above the Winchesters, but they were too tall, she settled on watching through a small gap between them.  
“How come?” was John’s reply.  
“Isn’t it obvious John?” Sherlock said from his place in his chair. “He’s an ‘angel of the Lord’, as he so kindly told us when we first met him, and therefore does not require food or drink.” He stated, as if it were apparent. Cas tilted his head at Sherlock’s jibe and frowned. From behind him, Meagan saw Dean breathe in as if he were going to reply but held it in as Cas spoke first.  
“Is that a problem?” he questioned, and Meagan could see a hint of sass in the angel’s eyes through her viewing space in between the hunters. Sherlock’s head snapped up from his phone, and flash of surprise on his face that someone had back-chatted him, but he quickly replaced it with indifference.  
“No, not at all. I too often choose not to eat-“ Sherlock began, “it slows down the body.” He added facing Dean and Sam, with a slither of condescension in his deep response.   
Through the gap, Meagan saw the Doctor rush into the living room, excitement and eagerness on his face.  
“Where’s Meagan?” he asked tilting the upper part of his body to look around the room as if she were about to pop up from behind the sofa. “You haven’t lost her already…have you?” he enquired jokingly, but then his smile fell, “have you?” he asked, more seriously this time.  
“Nope.” Meagan called out from behind the 6 foot giants in front of her, “still here.” She budged passed Sam and Dean and they both lifted their arms up as she walked underneath them in surprise like they had forgotten she was there. It was probably just because they had forgotten how short she was compared to them. She was about 5’5” give or take, being only an inch shorter than John and a whole lot shorter than the 6’ men around her.  
“Ah, good,” came the Doctor’s reply, smile back in place, “I’ve got something for you.” He said, and he held out a small piece of silver towards Meagan as she stopped in front of the Time Lord in the middle of the living room. He opened up his long fingers to reveal a silver bracelet in his hands, with multiple charms on it. Meagan’s mind began to tick as the memories that Castiel had shown her made known what each of the little symbols meant that were on the charms. One was an anti-possession charm, another was an Enochian sign for protection, a different one for strength, and a miniscule boiling tube, no bigger than half her thumb, filled with salt and a single match. “Thought you might prefer this,” the Doctor said, “than getting a rather painful tattoo.”  
“What? A tattoo?” Meagan asked incredulously.  
“Uh-huh.” Sam said, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his plaid shirt and pulling the material down to reveal an exact replica of one of the charms in tattoo form on his chest as Dean mirrored his actions and pulled his cotton t-shirt, that was beneath an unbuttoned plaid, down too.   
“Yep, definitely prefer the bracelet.” She said, turning back to face the Doctor smiling gratefully.  
“Here,” the Doctor said, and he took Meagan’s wrist and gently secured the wristlet there.  
“Cheers.” She thanked him  
The group quickly separated into their own little conversations; Dean and Sam were gathering up their weapons from the kitchen table, the Doctor was talking with John, and Castiel was standing, tilting his head while watching Sherlock tap away at his phone. Meagan sighed then, thinking of how long she would be with the mostly awkward group of men; well, four men, an alien, and an angel at least. But then she found that perhaps she didn’t really care, that she wanted to stay with them for some time. Why? She asked herself, and she smiled as she thought that perhaps it was because with these guys, she felt like anything was possible.  
Sometime later, after the Winchesters had removed their weapons from the kitchen, the Doctor suggested that they should eat and rest here before setting off to find the second half of the key to the Pandorica. At the mention of food Meagan perked up and accidently said “CHINESE,” out loud, and after a few concerned glances thrown her way, everyone mumbled their agreement. When the food they ordered came, they all sat together in the living room and ate quietly. Well, most of them anyway. Dean ate his noodles noisily, slurping them down while Sam ate his salad silently, almost inaudible crunches coming from his mouth. Sherlock and Castiel ate nothing, while John and Meagan tucked into their Sweet & Sour Pork. It was nothing but awkward. Dean didn’t seem to have a care in the world, Sam was giving his brother looks, John was eating his pork with a frown on his face, and Sherlock kept looking at looking Castiel who was, without her knowing, watching Meagan with curiosity.  
When they had all finished eating, Sam helped John clear the plates and Dean spoke to the group.  
“Alright, me and Sam’ll take the floor, Meagan, you take the sofa, Cas, you do… whatever it is you do when we sleep, and Doc,” he paused then, seeming to hesitate about his sleeping plans. Before he got to speak again, the Doctor interrupted him.  
“It’s alright, I’ll be in the TARDIS, I’ve got…stuff to do.” With a nod, the Doctor was off down the stairs and shutting the front door of 221, disappearing into the TARDIS. Meagan turned to the remaining men and angel.  
“Right…Well, goodnight.” John said quickly, nodding before he too disappeared upstairs. Sherlock rose from his leather chair and began to walk out without saying a word before he faltered in the middle of the room and took a couple of steps back, picking up the discarded blanket on the floor that Meagan had thrown off herself when she woke up on the same sofa that she was sitting on. He gathered the material in his hands and held it out towards Meagan, hand hovering in the air. She took it from him and issued a deep “Goodnight” and briskly walked towards his room. As she declined into the sofa and started covering herself with the blanket, Dean and Sam laid their own on the floor and covered themselves with the jackets while Cas deposited himself on John’s chair and looked out the window. Exhaustion suddenly hit her then. Her eyelids felt heavy and the sofa was oh-so comfy.  
“Goodnight.” She said through a yawn.  
“Goodnight.” The three replied at the same time, before Meagan drifted into a blissful sleep.


End file.
